The Worst Day
by Dragonll237
Summary: Three words could destroy his life. Just three words. "I" as in she. "Hate" as in never forgive. "You" as in the biggest idiot in the world.


The Worst Day  
By Dragonll237

* * *

"I hate you!" rang out among the shrill rain patter. Never before would those words ever leave the blunette's mouth. But they did, without hesitation.

Gray shook at the words, frozen in horror of the three words that could ruin his entire life. Who knew three words could have such an influence? Just three and everything around him came crashing down. His knees resisted holding his weight any longer and he collapsed on the wet concrete.

His eyes glazed over watched those perfect legs stalk away towards the familiar grounds of Fairy Hills. This was it. She was going to leave him forever alone in the dark, cruel world. How could he live without her?

Perhaps he should have told her before? How much she truly meant to him. If three words coming out of her mouth could destroy his entire world, then she was his entire existence. And he failed to ever tell her that.

She'll never listen to him. She'll never trust him again. He did somethings unforgivable. He got luck the first two times, but third strike and he was out. Literally kicked out to the streets, sitting in the rain. The only exception from being in the doghouse was that he didn't have a doghouse to crawl into.

"Juvia," he whispered hopelessly into the wind. "Please. I screwed up. Again... Just please... I need you."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, blending with the downpour slapping against his face. The rain mocking him, and reminding him further of just how much he screwed up this time.

"Juvia! Please! Come back!" he cried, standing on wobbly feet, wiping away at the tears that were replaced as soon as they were gone.

As if a miracle, she turned back on the porch of the apartment complex. Her eyes piercing blue, full of rage and sadness. Her fists clenched and unclenched to her sides. Jaw tight, holding her tongue from a sick retort bound to be punched in Gray's face.

"I'm an asshole! A lier! And I broke promises I should have never broken! You can do anything you want for revenge! But please... Never leave me!" Gray sobbed.

"Like how you left Juvia?! Without a word or notice until we meet again in seven months and you think everything's good again?!" she snapped, words sharp with venom.

"I screwed up! Let me learn from my mistakes! Please! I would redo everything since the second I contacted Erza and fight to stay with you! You mean everything to me, Juvia!" he returned, his chest heaving with the effort in holding the sobs destined to be heard.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you betrayed Juvia!" she yelled, turning on her heels. Before entering the complex, she looked over her should to dismiss, "It's over, Gray."

* * *

"No, no, please... Gods, no!" Gray wined, curled in the fettle position.

"Gray! Gray! Wake up!" a feminine voice called, rocking his shoulders until his eyes burst open and he sat up fully alert. "Gray, it's okay. We're here."

Gray looked to his team hovering around him. Right, they were on a job... It was just a dream... Just a dream... His breathing calmed and he wiped at the tears staining his cheeks, silently cursing himself for being so emotional with the team around.

"Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Lucy asked, from her position she was the one to wake Gray.

"Ah, I'm... I'm fine," Gray answered.

Natsu snorted, "Yeah, right. Cryin' is the opposite of fine, dumbass. What happened?"

Gray turned his head away from his friends and replied, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Wendy innocently asked, "Is it the same one again?"

The ice mage's throat went dry, "No, that one was much worse. It was pretty much the definition of the worst day of my life."

"Go tell her that, then," the blonde suggested, shocking Gray of how she picked on.

"That's how I got in that mess the first time..." Gray huffed.

"Gray," Lucy's voice changed to be firm and commanding. "You need to tell her. Don't let that worst day become true. Make it a best day. You've been through so much together."

Erza added, "It's the best thing to do. I've been trying to tell you that for a while. I just hope you'll listen before it's too late."

Happy chimed, "You looove Juvia!"

"Watch it, cat," Gray warned. Sighing in defeat, he caved to their advise. "I'll do it."

* * *

 _Hey, guys! So, I wrote this last night trying to go to bed and failing miserably... This is to be like a one-shot addition to my earlier piece: The Dream. I'm sure since you got here, you can tell why... Anyway, I would like to say that scheduling updates for any fanfiction has just gone out the window as weekends are now all booked and I am taking much longer time on writing than I should ever take... Just wanted to keep you informed and let you know there is no rhyme or reason to anything I do. Anyways, thanks for the views, favs, and follows! ~Dragon_


End file.
